The Ghost of Pip Pirrup
by Shadowgate
Summary: Pip has fun from beyond the grave.
1. Chapter 1

The Ghost of Pip Pirrup

By Shadowgate

…

It was night time and it seemed like an ordinary night in the Broflavski home. Kyle's cousin was visiting but other than that it seemed ordinary.

Kyle and Ike were sitting in the living room. Ike had a book to read that was required homework.

Kyle said to Ike "okay Ike you have to read this book The Tortoise and the Hair and I'll work with you. Now you either do this homework assignment or I will put you in a corner Ike."

Ike put his hand on Kyle's shoulder and said "okay you hold me accountable."

Kyle said "let's get started."

Kyle's cousin came in the living room and said "oh I have a headache."

Kyle said "tell my mom and she'll give you some Advil."

Kyle's cousin also said "oh that fish we had tonight for dinner gave me gas."

A loud fart is heard through the whole house and Ike starts laughing.

Kyle's cousin leaves the living room and Kyle yells "oh Goddamn it that stinks worse than Cartman's farts."

Kyle yells "SHIT!"

Ike is still laughing.

Kyle said "alright now that's enough. Oh our cousin is a pain in the ass."

Kyle gets down to helping Ike read his book for school. After that they all head upstairs to bed.

In the middle of the night Ike wakes up screaming.

Kyle along with Kyle's cousin enter Ike's room.

Kyle's cousin asked "what was all the screaming about I have a headache."

Ike said "I saw Pip Pirrup."

Kyle said "Ike it just so happens Pip is dead. He became a martyr for this town. Now get your ass to sleep."

Ike said "but I saw him."

Kyle snapped "enough Ike."

Gerald came in and said "Kyle let me do the discipline in this house. Ike get your ass to sleep Pip is dead."

As they left Ike's room the Ghost of Pip Pirrup appeared and said "hello Kyle you fucking bully!"

Kyle screamed and took off running. He soon tripped over himself and went flipping down the stairs.

Pip said "oh dear Kyle old chap it seems you have fallen down the stairs."

Pip laughed.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

The Ghost of Pip Pirrup

Chapter 2

By Shadowgate

…..

The next day at the bus stop when Kyle told his two friends and the fat ass he saw Pip's ghost two out of three believed him.

Cartman laughed and said "do you miss your boyfriend Kyle? You and Pip were such close lovers."

Kyle punched Cartman leaving him with a bloody nose.

Stan asked how Ike was doing and Kyle told him Ike was holding up well. Both Stan and Kenny were expecting to get a visit from a former deceased classmate.

Kyle agreed to walk with Cartman to the nurse after Cartman apologized for his smart ass remark.

The day went by slow and the weather was dry and cold as could be.

Kyle said he had to get home.

Neither he nor Ike nor his cousin wanted to talk about what they saw last night.

At 11 PM in the McCormick House a scream woke up everyone.

Kenny knew Pip's ghost was here.

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

The Ghost of Pip Pirrup

Chapter 3

By Shadowgate

….

Stuart yelled "WHAT'S THE PROBLEM BACK THERE?"

Kevin said "it's okay dad Kenny and I have it under control."

Carol yelled "keep your sister under control so we could sleep."

Kenny grabbed Karen and hugged her tight. The sound of Kenny's heart beating to a drum rhythm helped to calm her down.

Then Kevin kissed her and hugged her. The sound of Kevin's heart was soothing to her as well.

Kevin asked Kenny "what the fuck was that thing that was flying through our house? I didn't get a good look."

Kenny said "it was a ghost Kevin."

Karen said "a real ghost?" and tears started falling down her face.

Kenny says "relax that ghost is not here to hurt you at all."

Karen said "how do you know that Kenny? It seems you know this ghost personally since Kevin was the first to ask you specifically about the uninvited guest?"

Kevin giggled and said "that's a great King Diamond song."

Kenny said 'yes."

Karen said "oh King Diamond oh my how boys will be boys."

Kenny said "to answer your question Karen this ghost only wants to deal with me. Now should he come back I'll call his name out. Right now I need you to get back in the bed and let me handle the ghost. He was a former classmate of mine."

Karen said "oh you'll handle the ghost because he was a classmate of yours and I have to just get back to bed. Easy for you to say Kenny."

Kenny was not happy with being scolded by his little sister.

Kevin jumped in and said "Karen when little brothers or little sisters are told they need to get back to bed by their old siblings they should do so IMMEDIATELY."

Karen took a deep breath and nodded."

Kenny said "lie down and close your eyes little girl."

Karen did as she was told and as she closed her eyes she said "I'm sorry Kenny for being rude."

Kenny told her he forgave her and to get back to sleep.

Kevin asked "what's this ghost want from you?"

Kenny explains to Kevin how Pip was killed by Meccha Streisand during the big celebrity attack on South Park. Kenny called Pip a martyr for the town and but also told Kevin Pip was bullied and wants to have some fun with his classmates since he was bullied.

Kevin sad "you know bro being a bully isn't cool. You protected Karen from a bully. I'm disappointed in you."

Kevin grabbed Kenny by his arm tight.

Kenny said "Kevin it wasn't me in particular I swear."

Kevin said "if it wasn't you in particular why is he here tonight?"

Carol wakes up and asks "if you got Karen to sleep why are you two still up?"

Kevin said "I found out Kenny is guilty of bullying mom so I'm punishing him."

Carol says "he is huh?"

Kenny said "I wasn't but other kids did and I'll admit though nobody stuck up for him. Let me confront the ghost of a former classmate and I will take care of the things."

Carol said "the ghost of a former classmate?"

Kevin said 'mom there really is a ghost in the house."

"ewwwing and howling is heard"

Carol said "Kenny you take care of your angry bullied classmate and if you're bulling other children Kenny I'll tan that bare butt of your's my son."

Kenny nods and says "yes mother your firm hand I totally understand."

Carol snapped "I know you better now no more outbursts for the night."

Carol goes back to sleep.

Kenny says "Pip come on out and deal with me. Let's talk don't be an English sissy fag boy."

Pip's ghost appears.

Kenny says "I'm very pissed off at you for scaring my little sister Pip."

Pip says "I'm deeply sorry for that and I have no excuse for such an offensive act."

Kenny said "I'll admit I laughed and showed no pity when you were bullying. But you faced that bitch Mecca Streisand and lost your life. You're a martyr."

Pip smiles and says "goodbye Kenny you're a sweet boy."

Kenny said "don't flirt with me Pip."

Kenny and Pip both laughed and Pip said "goodbye Kenny McCormick,"

Pip was gone in a snap. Kenny and Kevin went back to bed and the rest of the night was quiet.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

The Ghost of Pip Pirrup

Chapter 4

By Shadowgate

…

A/N: This takes place after the episode season 14 -6 where Pip dies. Clyde's mom is still alive.

….

It was a Friday night and Craig Tucker showed up at Clyde Donovan's house to spend the night. Neither Clyde nor Craig took Kenny seriously. They thought Kenny decided to get into his parents liquor cabinet and he had a bad dream where he saw Pip's ghost. Although deep down Craig wondered otherwise and before he left to spend the night with Clyde he knocked on his sister's door to ask if she heard any rumors of Pip's ghost. She said "no big brother now hit the road" with a big smile on her face.

When he got to Clyde's house he along with Clyde were both excited and ready to listen to the new Megadeth Album Dystopia.

They had tacos for dinner.

At 9PM they had already listened to the new Megadeth album 3 times and they were exhausted.

Clyde's dad told them it would be a good time for both of them to go to sleep.

Both yawned in response.

Soon after that they were both fast asleep.

But they were awakened by a noise and they both looked at each other.

Clyde asked "do you think there's a burglar in the house?"

The Ghost of Pip appeared and said "no I'm not a burglar but I'll bet you and Craig are turd burglars. You both look so jolly spending the night together."

Craig said "Pip what the fuck are you doing? You're dead!"

Pip said "no bloody kidding I'm dead you big dipshit. Clyde you enjoyed bullying me you fucking jerk."

Clyde's parents walk in the room and his mother said "oh my Pip sacrificed his life for the town and you were one of his bully's. Oh Clyde I'm going to spank you."

Betsy Donovan grabbed her son and gave him six hard swats on his ass.

The Ghost of Pip vanished and Betsy told both boys to get to bed.

After Betsy and Roger left Craig asked Clyde "are you okay?"

Clyde said "I can't believe this happened" as he struggled with his tears.

Craig and Clyde hug.

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5

The Ghost of Pip Pirrup

Chapter 5

By Shadowgate

…

Bebe Stevens just finished brushing her teeth and washing up. She set her alarm clock and got in bed.

In the middle of the night she heard rattling and banging. She looked up and saw the Ghost of Pip Pirrup.

Pip said "I'm in limbo so I'm haunting my classmates to get even."

Bebe said "well whatever get the fuck out of my room."

Pip said "fuck you bitch."

Bebe screamed "GODDAMN IT!"

Her parents barged in and Pip disappeared and Bebe got grounded for a month for "not going to bed on time" and disorderly conduct in the middle of the night.

The next day at school Bebe said "Wendy I need to talk to you during recess in private and I need your boyfriend Stan and his two best friends Kenny and Kyle to be present."

Wendy could see Bebe had a major problem.

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Chapter 6

The Ghost of Pip Pirrup

Chapter 6

By Shadowgate

…

Kyle, Wendy, Kenny, Stan, Bebe, and Clyde all had a big but short meeting after school. They agreed it was time to have a tribute made to Pip for standing up to Mecca Streisand.

Stan called Craig on his cell phone at 3:20 PM and told him to meet him in the school parking lot.

Bebe called her parents and said she was stuck in the middle of a school related activity and would be home soon.

Craig joined his other six classmates in raising a British Flag to honor Pip for his bravery for standing in front of Mecca Streisand and dying in his final call for peace.

Stan said "he was an easy target for bullying. Even easier than Butters."

Cartman walked up and said "you're Goddamn right. You know all he ever wanted from me was an invitation of my eighth birthday party."

Kyle said "right and you told him you shoved his invitation of your ass."

Cartman said "yeah that's what I told him and if I'd actually made an invitation to Pip to my birthday party I would have shoved it up my ass and crapped it down the toilet."

Stan said "you'd shove anything up your ass fat ass."

Cartman said "you'd let Wendy shove a dildo up your ass Stan."

Wendy slapped Cartman and Cartman said "ouch."

Craig said "could we present a fucking memorial without you acting up Cartman?"

Cartman flipped off Craig and Craig flipped him off back.

THE END


End file.
